Trapped
November 20th, 1749 I walked on deck of The Dauntless and looked out at a pirate ship sinking a English vessel "Lieutenant Richard Nicolson, please set course 45 degrees north east, full sail." "Aye Sir!" and the order was repeated throughout the decks and the frosty sails dropped letting snow fall on the deck. As I watched the Medium sized frigate prepare its guns and finished off one of our Schooners and it continued plundering until we neared we lined up with the frigate. I gave the order once we were fully lined up "FIRE!" it was echoed through the decks followed by ripples of cannon fire. The frigate fired back but they were taking on too much water so I employed the burning oil as they sped up behind us their boat caught fire and I watched it burn and the few crew that jumped off were freezing to death in about a minute. We looted the cargo and continued on slicing through the water. Unfortunately we don't have an ice cutter ram to cut the ice patches so we couldn't get to a few remote places. we soon floated down a river mouth to scan for French ships we found none, I decided it was a good place to drop anchor so we could rest. November 21st 1749 I went below deck to check on the crew apparently there was a leak above a man's hammock and he died in his sleep due to hypothermia, we gave him a proper burial at sea. We were floating up the river when we noticed an outpost it had a French flag on it we opened up and rowed to shore to make sure the French didn't steal our land. I saw the row boats being lowered and the men rowed to shore with their rifles and I watched from the spyglass as men were fighting and I continued to open up on the French fort. "FIRE!" "FIRE!" "FIRE!" constantly until we saw the white flag go up. I rowed ashore to collect the Commander's sword, but we killed him and a Lieutenant gave me the sword instead "Ici, vous êtes monsieur, merci" "What" "Ici, vous êtes monsieur, merci" I took the sword and shot him in the head One of the Frenchmen spoke up "He was asking for Mercy" "You speak English?" I asked "I do speak English ok" "What is your name boy?" I asked "Francis" He replied "Francis load your men into the rowboats inside your fort and park them in front of my ship, understand?" "Yes Sir I do" francis replied They collected them and floated out, I had gotten a French frigate to bring them home but they didn't know they tried to row back to shore but, I toasted them to a crisp using my prototype flamethrower "sir, its been five seconds I don't think there are any survivors" I stopped flaming them "AGAIN!" I said and the flame crews responded torching the rowboats for another ten seconds. "See colonel, this is why you do not betray me" MORE IS COMING Category:Story